My Thoughts Become Yours
by Amaherst
Summary: Both Yumi and Ulrich keep a notepad but when an unexpected event takes place, will they see each other for what they truly are? R&R please. UXY
1. Yumi's notepad

**Yumi was sitting bored in her double physics class and as she pondered how complicated her life was she wrote down what she felt in her notepad that she carried everywhere with her.**

_**I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being known as the gothic Japanese girl. And if you add Sissy's comments to it, then I'm an ugly wannabe gothic Japanese girl who only wants Ulrich to be popular. Yeah right.**_

_**Sure, my four real friends know me as Yumi Ishiyama and then William knows me as Yumi Ishiyama, but that's only because he has a crush on me...**_

_**I do not consider myself a Goth; just a girl who wears black clothes and doesn't wear any colour except when I am in Lyoko where I have no other choice.**_

_**Sure, I'm Japanese but I can't help that can I? I am proud of my nationality but hate it that it makes me look different to my peers which causes them to tease me.**_

_**Ugly? I don't know if I am ugly. Ulrich, in the past, has told me to ignore her – that she is simply jealous but when I asked him what he meant he blushed and made an excuse to leave.**_

_**Wannabe? I don't want to be anything but me. And even that is sometimes too much for me. Why can't my life be simple like it is for someone like Sissy?**_

_**I do like Ulrich, a lot. In many ways I would go to the extremes of saying that I love him. He's funny, cute, doesn't judge me, there for me, a good listener, always helps, and even though he has his own problems he puts his friends problems before his own.**_

_**But I'm not trying to get with him so that I would become popular for dating the hottest guy in school. In fact, I'm not trying to get with him at all. It's just sort of happening by itself. We're both too shy to admit our feelings. Well I am. I have no real proof that Ulrich returns my feelings just the way he acts, and the way we flirt and the way he blushes. Oh and that one of our best friends has told me that he does.**_

_**The William problem, as I call it, is stressing. He's a nice guy and he's cute and is into the same things as me. He's in the same grade as me unlike Ulrich who is a grade lower than me. But I couldn't really see us working out as well as I can see me and Ulrich working out.**_

_**Anyway back to what I was saying. **_

_**So what if I like darker music to everyone else? That's my decision. So what if I want to dress in black all the time? That's my decision. So what if I am Japanese? That's my nationality and I'm proud of it. So what if I like and love the popular Ulrich Stern? That wasn't my decision, I can't tell my heart who to fall for and who to not, but I know one thing I'm not going to get with him to become popular, I don't want popularity, I want to be the girl no-one notices-not even to make fun of. **_

_**I want to be the girl that no-one notices but the only girl that Ulrich Stern notices...**_

**As the bell for lunch went, Yumi closed her notepad, shoved it in her bag and left the classroom on her way to the cafeteria.**

Hey guys, this is going to be about a 6-10 chapter story where, as usual, many events will take place. You need to know that the gang are in high school – Yumi is 17 where the others are 16. Lyoko and X.a.n.a has been shut down with Aelita materialised permanently.

Jeremie and Aelita are going out as well as Odd and Sam. Everyone lives at the dorms at school including Yumi and Sam who share a dorm.

Sissy is still bugging Ulrich likewise with William and Yumi.

Please review and I will update as soon as I get ten reviews.


	2. Ulrich's notepad

**Ulrich looked up at the clock and saw that it was only ten minutes away until the friendly lunchtime bell would ring.**

**He looked back down at his notepad and continued writing.**

_**Ever felt as though you were never truly loved anywhere? Well that's me. My family hate me because I'm such a failure in my classes. It's not my fault is it? I can't help not being brainy like Jeremie. Yeah, I could study more but it wouldn't be much more helpful. **_

_**I'm quiet and not showy yet I'm popular with the girls, does that even make sense? I think not.**_

_**Sissy is always bugging me to go out with her. I have to admit at one point in junior high, I liked her, she seemed to calm down and be nice. I know people thought we were going out when I hung out with her after all of us in the gang had a huge argument but good ole' X.a.n.a attacked which caused us to reunite. Sissy will never know that we kissed passionately and that's the way I'd like it to stay.**_

_**I have fan clubs through that girl. It doesn't even make sense. Yumi came running into our dorm and showed me this website. I nearly had a heart attack. It didn't help that the site was named: 'Ulrich: The sex god' but when I looked through all the pages, I realised at what lengths girls would go to. They had a picture of me with just a towel on in the boys shower room. I showed it to the principal after reading what was called 'only real competition' page. They had completely insulted Yumi. And luckily the principal was able to get it deleted.**_

_**Yumi is the girl who has my heart captured. The girl who can always make me smile when I'm feeling depressed. The girl who is the most beautiful, kind and caring girl in the world. **_

**_I love that girl; I think everyone knows that, except maybe Yumi. I've loved that rave-haired girl for three years now. And every day is torture when I see her sharing a laugh with William or being chased by William, or sitting down talking to William. In fact I hate it when she has anything to do with William. _**

_**I wish I had the courage to tell her that I love her but I don't. Odd has tried many times to trick me into doing it. One involving tape, a remote control helicopter and a page out of my diary, I seriously worry for that boy's sanity. I've learned not to keep a diary anymore especially with Odd about, trying to get me and Yumi together. I keep this notepad now which Odd only thinks is school notes. **_

_**I feel for Yumi. It seems like everyone gives her grief for being a Goth, for being Japanese, for being ugly. She's told me that she isn't a Goth, and I believe her. She's Japanese which I love also; it makes her look more beautiful and more unique. She isn't ugly, that is just people being jealous.**_

_**I'm jealous myself when she hangs out with William instead of me. I wish I could be more normal. I wish that the only girl that would see me would be Yumi. But I never get anything I want. **_

**The lunch time bell rang and Ulrich stuffed his black notepad back in his bag and followed Odd, Jeremie and Aelita to the cafeteria. His head only looked up from the path to sit down.**

"**Not eating, Ulrich?" Yumi asked **

"**Not hungry" Was his simple reply.**

**Yumi and Ulrich took their notepads out at the same time and started doodling whilst listening to Jeremie telling them about the computer game he was making.**

**At the same time, William and Sissy came up to the gangs table to talk to their crushes. **

**Soon after, lunch ended and everyone left for classes.**

I shouldnt be updating this but oh well. Unexpected event occurs next. All was not how it seeme din the last chapter. Please everyone review, I'm losing confidence in reviewers.


	3. Shocking revalation

**Yumi jumped onto her bed after coming home from school, she had had a tiring day and just wanted to relax now. She grabbed the remote to her stereo, turned it on and listened to her favourite band, _Evanescence_.**

**She reached for her bag off the floor and grabbed her black notepad out of it. **

**She looked up suddenly as her CD skipped. She growled as she had to move to restart her CD. **

**As she walked back to her bed, she grabbed her black felt, intending to doodle in her notepad.**

**As she went to open the notepad up, her mother called her for her dinner. Yumi moaned as she walked out of her room.**

**Meanwhile...**

"**Odd will you stop being so hyper and let me get on with my homework?" Ulrich moaned looking at Odd jumping around to his techno music.**

**Odd looked at him through his shades.**

"**Yeah ok, but only 'cause its dinner time, you coming?" he replied.**

**Ulrich shook his head.**

"**I'm feeling sick; it's why I didn't have anything to eat at lunch"**

**Odd nodded his head satisfied with the reason Ulrich was skipping meals.**

**Ulrich opened up his notepad and went to doodle on the first page but looking down he saw that it wasn't his handwriting written. He read the writing to see whose notepad it was exactly and who possibly had his.**

**He quickly found out it was Yumi's. He knew he should have stopped but couldn't help reading on...**

**He gasped as he nervously finished reading.**

**She loved him. He had spent three years of hiding his feelings when she returned them. **

**He quickly jumped up, realising that she had his notepad...**

**Yumi took the steps two at a time, raced into her bedroom, switched the music on and opened 'her' pad up.**

**She looked down at her earlier writings only to find Ulrich's writing instead. She knew she shouldn't pry into his personal business but friends didn't have secrets did they?**

**Her mouth couldn't be opened any wider or her eyes get any bigger by the time she finished reading.**

**She couldn't believe it; here it was, after three years of wondering and hoping, confirmation that Ulrich Stern loved her. She felt stupid about hiding her feelings now.**

**She jumped up quickly, realising that Ulrich must have her notepad.**


	4. A Typical Day

**Yumi walked nervously to school. Her parents hadn't allowed her out last night so she couldn't retrieve her notepad and be totally humiliated so she knew that today something big was going to happen between her and Ulrich. **

**Ulrich looked over to the gates and saw Yumi walking through the gates. His heart fluttered at the thought of her writings about him. Jim had spotted him last night leaving his dorm and he had to return to his dorm, unable to get his notepad back.**

**Just as Yumi spotted Ulrich with the gang, William blocked her path of getting to them.**

"**Come with me Yumi, I wanna show you something" He demanded.**

"**Does it have to be right now, William?" she moaned.**

"**Yes it does, before you have any more distractions"**

**He grabbed her arm and made her follow him.**

**Ulrich had watched her and William with glaring eyes. He smirked as he remembered her notes on him, "The William problem". **

**He shrugged and followed Odd, Jeremie and Aelita to Biology. **

**Yumi looked around to find her group and friends. She finally found them and just as she was about to approach them, and Ulrich, Sissy got there first.**

"**Ulrich, dear, I think its best if we make an early start on our project. That way, we can spend more time getting to know one another better"**

**Ulrich rolled his eyes but followed her to her dorm room. The more he fought with her, the longer this project would take meaning he would have to spend more time with her, which he really didn't want.**

**Yumi watched with jealous eyes. She and Ulrich had kissed, not that Sissy knew that but he did and so did she now. He had really said much about stuff bad about her just used the term 'bugging'. Yumi groaned inwardly and sat down on the bench next to Aelita.**

**By the end of lunch, neither Ulrich nor Yumi had had a chance to meet up and talk. They didn't even come to face to face. The people to thank were William, Sissy, Jim and Miss Hertz. **

**Yumi walked home depressed. Even though she knew that she was going to be embarrassed when they saw each other properly but something else would have happened, something good. But through teachers and annoying students it hadn't been possible. **

'**Typical' thought Yumi. 'The one day we don't see each other and it's the day I desperately wanted to see him.'**

**Ulrich threw himself on his bed. He just couldn't believe that they hadn't come face to face. They hadn't avoided each other, he knew that. He knew that if it hadn't been for William, she would have walked up to the gang first thing. Then at break, Sissy had to come and get him for their project. Lunch was just impossible, Jim had made him and Odd clear the shed with him, and then once that was done, Miss Hertz had fetched Yumi from the cafeteria to talk to her about her homework.**

**He had seen her with the teacher leaving the cafeteria and heading for the science block. **

**Then to end it all, he had received a detention off Mr Green so it was impossible to see her before she walked home.**

'**I hate my luck' he thought solemnly.**


	5. Missing the obvious

**Yumi walked slowly to school, she didn't know what to expect today and hated when she had to wait for things to unfold themselves.**

**She looked up when she entered the gates and saw Odd, Jeremie and Aelita at the bench.**

"**Hey guys" She greeted**

"**Hi" they said in unison. **

"**Where's Ulrich?" she asked trying to not sound enthusiastic.**

"**Jim called the team for early morning soccer practise" Odd yawned.**

**Yumi nodded with the feeling of dread that today was going to be a repeat of yesterday.**

"**You're early aren't you?" Aelita asked.**

"**Hiroki was bugging me so I left early" Yumi lied.**

**Aelita smiled and nodded.**

"**Ulrich, you look shattered" Odd called.**

**Yumi looked around and saw him. Her heart skipped a beat but saw that Odd was right, he was red and out of breath.**

"**You would be too if Jim was pushing you and no-one else, I sear he's trying to kill me" Ulrich panted and sat down, leaning on the trunk of a tree.**

**Odd chuckled and threw a sweet wrapper at Yumi who chucked it back with force.**

**While this was happening Ulrich stole a glance at Yumi. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a red and black top with her gothic boots to match. She looked as beautiful as ever. And she loved him...and if she had read his notepad which he thought she would she would know that he loved her...**

"**Ok, why is everyone so quiet? I know Jer and Aelita are quiet 'coz they're concentrating on this video game but that's no excuse for you two" Odd stated pointing at Ulrich and Yumi.**

**Ulrich rolled his eyes**

"**I've just been playing soccer, since I got up, haven't I? Is that a reason for wanting to be quiet?" Ulrich retorted **

**Odd blinked and nodded, "You're always quiet anyways"**

"**Yumi-your excuse?" Odd turned to her.**

"**I'm tired" She replied too quickly.**

"**Ok what's happened between you two?" Odd asked smirking.**

**Both Yumi and Ulrich looked up at their purple friend.**

"**Nothing" they said in unison.**

"**ULRICH, COME TO THE CHANGING ROOM, I NEED TO SPEAK TO ALL OF THE TEAM ABOUT TOMORROWS MATCH"**

**Ulrich groaned as he got up and said his byes and followed Jim.**

**Yumi stared after him, he hadn't done anything. Maybe he hadn't read her notepad at all, but then again he would have mentioned her notepad, wouldn't he?**

**Ulrich sat down in the changing room, waiting for everyone to be gathered. Yumi hadn't a spoke a word to him so it meant that she hadn't read his notepad, which meant that she didn't know that he loved her. Which meant that he had to summon the guts up to tell her, or wait for her?**

Yes I know all of you are gonna flame me for not making them talk about it but I'm willing to take the sacrifice. I'm at my brothers flat as well so I aint had chance to really write chapters so be lucky you got an update! joke! Please review even if you are gonna flame me. Oh and any ideas you have for this story please share!**  
**


	6. Romance In The Rain

Okay people be really proud of me here. I only updated this because I'm going away to Arbroath, Scotland for my Grandad's funeral for 4 days. So be thinking of me as I'm away from my adorable boyfriend, Josh 3. ;; **  
**

**Ulrich bounced onto his bed and sighed heavily. Today had been a complete repeat of yesterday. Yumi and he had only seen each other at the morning and of lunch. Both comprising of 5 minutes and Odd being the prankster he is.**

**Jim had been calling him for practises and even had called only Ulrich for a practice by himself to work on his weaknesses. Everyone knew that Jim was counting on Ulrich to win the final game of the school soccer season. **

**Ulrich turned and looked at his clock; it was 11 'O' Clock at night. He looked over at his best friend who was fast asleep. Knowing he wouldn't sleep, he quietly crept out of the dorm and out of the building unnoticed. He looked around and the darkness that surrounded him. He preferred the darkness; no-one could notice him especially since he had put his black hoodie over his regular green clothes. He started to walk into the night, not really knowing or caring where he was going.**

**Meanwhile, Yumi could be found climbing down her drainpipe. She was going into the forest. She hadn't been there alone in a while and needed time to think. Her parents constant arguing hadn't stopped, her brother's constant bugging hadn't stopped, and the frustration at knowing Ulrich loved her and not being sure if he knew that she loved him back hadn't stopped and she doubted it ever would until it got an answer. **

**Yumi finally arrived to the spot that she liked to visit occasionally; the place that held so many memories; some good, some not so good. Her best friend in Kindergarten had died here. She and Yumi had been playing near the lake. The lake was known for people shooting the ducks in the summer. The duck had been flying as it was being shot at; the bullet had gone astray and had burrowed itself into Beth's head. Yumi had seen the whole thing and had received several nightmares due to it. But now, eleven years on, she was mentally stable again. None of her best friends knew about it and that's the way she would prefer it to be. She didn't want sympathy anymore; she simply wanted to mourn her best friend like she had done since she was six years of age.**

**She heard a rustling near the trees and so she hid behind a large oak tree and watched as she a boy come out of the bushes and sit down next to the lake. She squinted to see the silhouette better and gasped. It was Ulrich. This was their chance to talk about anything that had happened. She knew it. So with a brave step she removed herself from her hiding place and sat next to Ulrich on the log next to the lake.**

**He looked up fast and his eyes widened as he saw who it was.**

"**Err, what are you doing here?" he asked.**

"**I come here sometimes and I haven't been for a while" she breathed.**

**He looked at her and realised that she only had her black hoodie over her night wear.**

"**Aren't you cold?" he asked concerned.**

**She smiled and shook her head. "I'm warm blooded"**

**He nodded.**

"**So what are you doing here?" she asked him.**

"**Couldn't sleep, so I just wandered around and wound up here" he shrugged.**

**She nodded.**

"**Um have you got my notepad?" he asked uncomfortably.**

"**Yeah, have you got mine?"**

**He nodded.**

"**Did you read mine?" he asked. **

**She stayed silent.**

"**Should I take that as a yes?" he asked gently.**

**She nodded, not looking at him.**

"**Good" he replied.**

"**Did you read mine?" she asked looking at him.**

**He nodded.**

**She also nodded.**

**After a couple of minutes of awkward silence; they both started to laugh. **

**They both realised how stupid they were being; that after four years of being best friends that they should be able to talk to each other. **

**They stopped laughing and looked at each other, they smiled and leaned into each other, they were less than half an inch away when suddenly there was a clap of thunder and a downpour of rain began; soaking the two. They rain into the woods and continued run until they reached the main road. They had heard enough about people being struck down by lightening in woods so hadn't risked it.**

**They reached a bus stop, sat down inside of the shelter and laughed. They were soaking wet, Yumi's make up was running down her face, their hair was sticking to their faces, yet they were still laughing.**

**Ulrich reached for Yumi's cheek and pulled her towards him. He stroked her dripping hair as their lips met. She moved onto his soaked lap and deepened the kiss. The need for air came much sooner than usual as they had been running.**

**They looked at each other, and smiled. Yumi shivered and Ulrich noticed.**

"**You'd better get home; do your parents even know your home?" He asked.**

**Yumi laughed whilst shaking her head.**

"**Come on" He said taking his coat off and wrapping it around Yumi's shivering form.**

"**Ulrich- you'll freeze" she protested.**

"**I'll be fine- come on"**

**They ran to Yumi's house and Ulrich watched her quietly climb back up the drainpipe and into her unlocked bedroom window.**

**She chucked his coat back down along with the last coat he had lent her.**

"**You can give it me back tomorrow if you want but Jim will go mad if you catch a cold and cant play on Saturday" she said quietly down to him.**

**He quietly laughed, placed the coats on and looked at Yumi again who had been watching him the entire time.**

"**I love you Yumi" He said quietly to her.**

"**I love you more" she said sticking her tongue out at him.**

"**We'll argue about that tomorrow" He laughed.**

"**Deal- see you tomorrow" She said blowing a kiss and shutting the window whilst watching Ulrich run to school.**

**She smiled just as Ulrich was smiling to himself.**


	7. Bad Times, Sad Times

**The big game was finally here. All of Kadic's Soccer team players were nervous about facing Grindly in the finals, but none of them were as nervous as Jim. It had become a widely spread rumour that Jim and the coach of the Grindly Soccer team had been enemies since they had been at school together. Kadic's Soccer team was the only ones who truly knew what it meant to Jim to win this game. And they were determined to win; not only for Jim, but for themselves as well. **

"**Ok guys I'm counting on you to win that cup in Kadic's honour, in my honour, in your honour. I'm going to remind you that Grindly have never been beaten so let's show them that they can be beaten and that they will be beaten. So go out there, and do just as we practised. Whenever in doubt of your own skills pass the ball to Ulrich. You got that, kid?" Jim asked his favourite player**

**Ulrich nodded whilst stretching.**

**A whistle blew which everyone knew to mean that Grindly were marching out into the field from their changing rooms. A second blew was sounded and the Kadic players stepped out into the field looking at their opponents.**

**All of their players were butch and it could be easily seen that they worked out and could easily squash half of Kadic's players.**

"**Captains shake hands!" Mr Delmas shouted.**

**A butch blonde guy stepped out from his team and looked on the Kadic team daring the captain to make himself present.**

**Ulrich stepped out and glared daggers at his opponent.**

"**Captains will shake hands" Mr Delmas reminded the two teenagers who looked like they were about to kill one another.**

**The blonde-haired guy thrust his hand in Ulrich's direction. Ulrich looked down at it and warily placed his hand next to his until they were shaking hands.**

**However that is what you could only see if you were an onlooker but on closer view you could see that the Grindly's captain was attempting to break Ulrich's hand. **

"**Ready to go down?" he asked roughly.**

**Ulrich looked up at him, still trying to escape his grasp.**

**Ulrich smirked.**

"**No, but that's for only one reason. We aren't." **

**Ulrich took advantage of his shock to escape his tight grasp.**

**The Soccer players took their positions on the pitch. A whistle blew and the game started.**

**As the half time whistle blew the score was tie; two to two. The game had been a dirty one. The Grindly team had been making tackles to the Kadic team. This had resulted in Kadic losing two players but also Grindly losing two players.**

**The remaining Kadic team players could be seen having a prep talk from Jim. **

"**Guys, you're doing great but we all know now that Grindly is playing dirty. They will have observed now that Ulrich is our best striker. We need to protect Ulrich before Grindly attempts to take out Ulrich like he has with Alex and Nathan"**

**With both game strategies re-planned; the game continued. **

**As the cup was being handed over to Ulrich, a fight broke out.**

**The Grindly captain threw a punch at Ulrich which caused a fight between the two teams. **

**If you were a spectator and were looking on at the pitch below all you would see was complete chaos.**

**Teachers attempting to break students apart and then more teachers trying to split Jim and the Grindly coach apart, the scene could either be very amusing or very disturbing.**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**Yumi, Jeremie, Aelita, Odd and Sam sneaked into the infirmary to see Ulrich who had been made to stay in the infirmary against his wishes. To be fair he only had a few cuts and bruises but he had hit his head off a metal pole thanks to the Grindly captain.**

**Ulrich looked up as the door opened and when seeing who it was, smiled.**

"**How you coping buddy?" Odd asked**

"**Oh you know bored to death" Ulrich said sitting up. "Anything interesting happened since I blanked out 2 hours ago?" Ulrich asked.**

"**No, not unless you count the principal telling everyone off for the fighting" Odd answered looking out the window.**

**Ulrich leaned his head back on the metal hospital headboard and closed his eyes.**

**Ulrich felt someone watching him so he opened his eyes and looked around. He found the source. He smiled at Yumi who smiled back.**

"**You ok?" He asked her.**

**She nodded her head half-heartily in reply. Ulrich looked at her questioningly. She shook her head.**

**He patted the bed beside him for her to sit down. She took his offer and sat down. He pulled her to him so she was leaning on him.**

"**I don't want to hurt you" Yumi hesitated starting to lean up.**

**Ulrich, however, pushed her back down. "I'm fine, honestly, you're not hurting me"**

"**How's your head?" Aelita asked him taking a seat beside the bed.**

"**Banging" Ulrich replied. "It's sort of expected means I got stuck fighting the biggest one" **

**Odd turned around from looking outside.**

"**Guys, do you think the principal would go mad if he found us here?" he asked.**

"**Yeah I do Odd." Sam replied rolling her eyes.**

"**Then we'd better run" Odd simply hypothesised.**

**Sam, Odd, Jeremie and Aelita ran out the room saying a rushed "goodnight" and "get well soon" to Ulrich. Ulrich turned to Yumi who hadn't moved.**

"**Aren't you going to get in trouble if the principal comes in here?" Ulrich asked**

**Yumi shrugged. "I don't care"**

**They waited in silence for ten minutes for the principal to come into the room but however it didn't happen.**

**Yumi lay fully on the bed.**

**Ulrich wrapped his arms around her.**

"**What was wrong with you earlier?" he asked.**

**She didn't answer him simply stared off to space.**

"**Ok, what is wrong with you?"**

"**My parents, they told me this morning that they're getting a divorce"**


	8. A Storm In Trust

**Ulrich wrapped his arms around her tighter as she began to cry. **

"**I just don't understand why they can't work it out. Why did they get married in the first place? If they loved each other than that love wouldn't just die" Yumi sobbed.**

**Ulrich just allowed her to cry on in his arms. He knew he couldn't do anything for the family anymore. He had done it twice and knew it wouldn't work a third time, especially if they had told their children that they were getting the divorce. **

**After another thirty minutes of crying she removed herself from his arms and started to apologise about crying, he soon cut her off.**

"**Yumi, there's no need to apologise. You're my girlfriend, and I'm always going to be there for you"**

**Yumi smiled sadly and hugged him. **

"**You always know how to make me smile, Ulrich" she whispered.**

**Ulrich smiled and hugged her closely.**

**They lay like that until six in the morning. They had fallen asleep but had also woken up in the night and had started to talk about random subjects to make them fall asleep again. **

**Ulrich was allowed out when the nurse had come through to check on him again, to his relief.**

**Ulrich had to go straight to the principal but everyone knew it was only to give him the talk everyone else had received about the fighting. **

**Ulrich endured the talk about how fighting was wrong and how they had disgraced not only the school but themselves as well. **

**After that serious talk, Mr Delmas started speaking about how proud he was of Ulrich and how glad he was that Kadic had finally won the Soccer cup and how he hoped that Ulrich would keep it up so that he would never have to see the cup leave his awards cabinet.**

**Ulrich walked out of the principal's office with 6 cinema passes for his dedication to the team and to Kadic.**

**Ulrich had to admit that he was very surprised at the principal but he had to laugh. One downside of it was that he had received bad grades prior to the match which had led to his Dad phoning him up threatening him with Militarily School of he didn't raise his grades by next month. **

**He hated his family, he knew he shouldn't have done but he did. Friends were a lot better, friends you could choose yourself.**

**Later that day, Ulrich could be found in his dorm room studying for the test he had the next day. Yumi walked into the dorm room without knocking, which was normal procedure now that she and Ulrich were going out with each other.**

**Ulrich turned around only to see Yumi in silent tears. He removed himself from his desk chair and sat down, grabbing her with him, on his bed. **

"**What's happened?" he asked gently.**

"**My Dad, he's moved out and my mom couldn't be happier" she sobbed.**

"**Yumi, it's probably for the best that they are divorcing" Ulrich comforted.**

**Yumi jumped up and looked at him tears still evident.**

"**WHAT?" Yumi yelled. "YOU THINK IT'S A GOOD THING THAT MY PARENTS ARE GETTING A DIVORCE?" **

"**No, I didn't mean it like that Yumi at all. I meant that they're not being selfish they're thinking of you-"Ulrich attempted.**

"**OH YEAH MY PARENTS DIVORCING BECAUSE THEY CARE ABOUT ME, IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY ULRICH?" Yumi yelled some more.**

"**Yumi, your parents know what's best" **

"**IT MAY BE BEST FOR THEM BUT IT ISNT BEST FOR ME AND HIROKI!" **

"**Yumi, you'll see how happy your home can be without the arguing"**

"**AND WITHOUT MY PARENTS? NOT EVERYONE IS LIKE YOU AND HATE THEIR FAMILY, YOU HEARTLESS THING. I THOUGHT MY PARENTS CARED ABOUT ME UNLIKE YOURS. I DIDN'T THINK I'D HAVE TO TURN OUT LIKE YOU BUT I GUESS I WILL IN THE END!"**

**With that Yumi raced out the bedroom in a temper.**

**Ulrich just stood there speechless. He had always wondered what the gang thought of him with his family issue and now he knew.**

**Next morning, Ulrich wasn't speaking to anyone. He hadn't spoken since arguing with Yumi the night before. He had pretended to be asleep when Odd came in the room but had been avoiding the gang ever since.**

**As he rounded the corner he saw the gang with their backs to him, they were talking about him, he knew it was wrong but he listened into their conversation.**

"**So you haven't heard him speak since 4pm yesterday?" Jeremie was asking Odd.**

"**Yeah and when I cam in at 10pm he was asleep"**

"**Probably pretending" Aelita hypothesised.**

**Everyone looked at Yumi who was being silent. **

"**You're his girlfriend, when was the last time you heard him speak?"**

"**Around 9:30, I suppose" she sighed.**

"**Ok, that's it, what has happened?" Jeremie asked sighing.**

**Yumi looked up, from where she was sitting on the ground, guilty.**


	9. A kiss renewed

"**I kind let out what we had said about him but in harsher terms as we were arguing" Yumi mumbled out.**

"**Yumi – what did you exactly say?" Jeremie asked.**

**Yumi looked at him.**

"**I said I was gonna end up like him because of my parents not caring about me like his did"**

"**Yumi we only surmised that, and then you go and say that, he's going to hate all of us, no wonder he's avoiding us" Jeremie groaned and leant against the shaded tree.**

"**Yeah Ulrich is a bit weird 'coz of his parents but we don't tell him that we talk about him to his face Yumi!" **

**Ulrich decided to walk through them as he couldn't get to his Soccer practise any other way.**

**As he walked through his 'friends' then all said hello minus Yumi. He didn't reply just carried on through.**

"**Ulrich, what Yumi said was just in temper, we'd never talk about you behind your back" **

"**Funny you say that Jer, when I've just been listening to you talking about me" Ulrich said mockingly before walking off towards practise.**

**Jeremie swore before looking at Odd and telling him to fix it.**

"**Not this time Jer, I'm not 13 anymore where I can cheer up everyone, I've changed and what you did was wrong, I didn't even know you talked about Ulrich behind his back, what do you say about me then?" Odd replied harshly before walking away in the direction of Ulrich.**

"**Look Ulrich, I never knew they talked about you and if you were listening the whole time, you'll know I never spoke up once"**

**Ulrich looked up at him from the grass and nodded.**

"**We cool then?" Odd asked.**

"**Yeah, we are" Ulrich assured him.**

**Ulrich walked into his physics class and as he did and sat down, Jeremie joined him.**

"**Look Ulrich, I'm sure you talk about us behind our backs"**

"**Actually, I don't" Ulrich replied**

**Jeremie looked put out. **

"**Ulrich – can't you just forgive us?" **

**Ulrich couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that if it was Jeremie that was being talked about that it would be different.**

"**No I couldn't Jeremie, this time is actually hurt" Ulrich replied. **

"**Ulrich- we're sorry"**

**Ulrich looked at him, and looked away. **

"**With my family, I don't need friends like them too"**

**Ulrich walked away from a shamefaced Jeremie.**

**A week later Jeremie could be found walking to Yumi and Sam's dorm. He knocked on the door to which Sam answered. She looked slightly disappointed to him Jeremie there.**

"**Expecting someone? You know Odd wont turn up until you hook up with someone else to make him jealous" Jeremie told her.**

**She nodded her head.**

"**After Yumi?" she asked to which he nodded his reply.**

"**She's down in the library doing homework"**

**Jeremie walked down to the library and found Yumi in the darkest corner of the library reading a book.**

"**You ok?" he asked when she looked up.**

**She shrugged.**

"**Tell me"**

"**It's just that Ulrich told me that my parents divorcing would be better because of no arguing and things like that, which is what caused my explosion and I went home yesterday for the night and the atmosphere was really calm and I enjoyed it better, I just feel guilty"**

**Jeremie nodded his head.**

"**Maybe we should all apologise together"**

"**I tried talking to him today but Sissy got in the way; he didn't even see me"**

"**Odd sees him every day and night, its not going to be hard"**

**Yumi thought this through and agreed. They arranged that they would go to the dorm; all four of them and apologise to him.**

**Yumi was walking back up to her shared dorm when she saw Ulrich near her, on his cell phone.**

"**I'm sorry Mom, I will try harder. I promise" she heard Ulrich say.**

**A pause and then:**

"**I know I'm a failure, you and Dad tell me everyday, I can't forget it"**

**Yumi gulped as she walked past him. She and Ulrich locked eyes if only for a second.**

**His eyes were red and puffy and a couple of tears were present down his cheeks and still in his eyes.**

**Yumi stayed where she was as he ended the call with his mom. After a long silence, Yumi spoke.**

"**Hi"**

**He looked at her; tears still strolling down his cheeks.**

**Her immediate and automatic response meant that she put her arms around him to comfort him.**

**To her surprise he didn't fight her; he just cried into her shoulder as they sat down on the bench near them.**

**After a couple of minutes of that; he straightened up and wiped his eyes messily.**

"**I'm sorry" he said.**

"**Why are you sorry for?" she asked, genuinely confused.**

"**For crying; for not talking to any of you; for saying your parents would be better off divorced"**

**Yumi stopped him there.**

"**Ok; one, crying is a natural response, it does not make me think any less of you"**

"**Two, we were wrong to talk about you behind your back, and we were all coming to you to apologise to be honest"**

"**Three, they are. You were so right, everything is loads better at home; even Hiroki has noticed"**

**They smiled at each other.**

**Ulrich wiped his eyes again and stood up.**

**He offered his hand to Yumi who took it. They didn't let go of each others hands until he dropped her off at her dorm.**

"**So are we together again?" Yumi asked.**

"**I'd like that, a lot" Ulrich replied.**

**Yumi leaned in and kissed him. **

"**See you tomorrow"**

**Ulrich nodded.**

"**Ulrich!" She shouted. "I love you!"**

**He smiled widely.**

"**I love you too" he shouted louder.**


	10. Destiny's way

**Ulrich and Yumi were walking across the school yard hand in hand and were talking about the soccer match coming up in which Ulrich was needed to play. Yumi looked up and laughed. Ulrich looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.She pointed over at their group of friends. He also let a laugh. **

**Odd was begging on his knees for Sam to back out with him. Also with them was Steve Knightly who was holding hands with Sam and looking bewildered. Aelita and Jeremie was laughing whilst Sam had a smirk on her face.**

**As Yumi and Ulrich stopped at the scene, Sam agreed to go back out with him and thanked Steve. Everyone burst out laughing, except Odd who was simply hugging Sam.**

**A silence soon fell over the group after their initial laughter.**

"**So Ulrich, how are you?" Aelita asked noticing the uncomfortable silence.**

**He smiled. "I'm good thanks, you?" **

**Aelita nodded and smilied.**

**Jeremie and Aelita apologised to Ulrich who dismissed it. **

**Soon after the group could be seen at the park; it was a hot day and they had decided to go for a swim. The girls stripped off of their mini skirts and tank tops and lay down on the grass in their bikini's. **

**The guys simply took their jeans and tops off to reveal their swimming trunks.**

**As they lay on the grass tanning them, Odd mouthed a plan to Ulrich and Jeremie. They all smirked and got up quietly. The girls eyes were closed to they were unaware of what was happening. All of a sudden the girls were being lifted up by their boyfriend and as the girls kicked and screamed to be put down the boys carried on walking.**

"**PUT US DOWN!" the girls yelled simultaneously.**

"**Ok" The guys replied throwing the girls into the pool. **

**The guys watched as the girls swam up from their submission. **

**The guys saw mischief in their eyes and ran as fast as they could. Unfortunatley for Ulrich and Jeremie both Yumi and Aelita can run faster than them and were soon being dragged off and pushed into the pool. At least they were prepared for it but what they weren't prepared for was Yumi and Aelita jumping in right after them but also on top of them. **

**As soon as they reached the top, they laughed and begin having water fights. **

**Meanwhile with Sam and Odd.**

**Odd was still running madly away from Sam. He hadn't looked back but soon found that he was back at the park and saw his friends in the water having fun. What he didn't see however was Sam cutting a corner and jumping him so he tripped and fell in. **

**When he rose to the surface, Sam as kneeling down and laughing; glad that she had achieved her revenge.**

**He looked at her mocking face and grabbed her arm and pulled her in. **

**The gang saw everything and joined them as the started flicking water at each other. **

**The afternoon was spent in the park but mostly in the water. **

**In the evening, the group could be found in Ulrich and Odd's dorm. Everyone had dried themselves off, and were chilling in the dorm together. They had the lights turned off and the only light source was from lighted candle decorated around the room supplied by Aelita. **

**Yumi was lying on Ulrich's bed with him. Jeremie and Aelita were sitting on the floor leaning on Ulrich's bed and Sam and Odd occupied his bed. They were hardly talking just sitting or lying there in their own thoughts. **

**Ulrich looked over at Odd and found him staring at him.**

"**What?" He questioned.**

"**I was just thinking about how weird it was how you and Yumi got together through reading each others note books about one another, isn't that rather nosy?" **

**Ulrich looked down at Yumi to see what she was thinking of this bit however found her sleeping peacefully in his arms. **

"**Well with the way we were going about telling each other, there was no way that we would be together now if it wasn't for our notebooks" Ulrich summarised.**

**Yumi awoke an hour later but nothing around her had changed, everyone was discussing the dance coming up and Ulrich was slowing falling asleep. Yumi thought to the dream that she had had. She had dreamt of Ulrich's notebook and what she had read. She smiled slightly before looking up at him; finally moving from her comfortable position. He looked at her and smiled.**

"**See, you got something you wanted" She informed him. He looked confused for a moment but then realised what she was talking about - his notebook. He smiled and thought back to what he had read.**

"**Well guess what Yumi?" he smirked. "You are the only girl I truly notice" **

**She stuck her tongue out at him to which he returned the gesture.**

**Its funny how things turn out but then again, maybe this way was destiny's way.**

_Well this is it guys, the end of "My Thoughts Become Yours". You guys have been great! Lets try and get 100 reviews and it would really make me smile! This one story has had more reviews than my 24 chaptered stories! Lols, ah well they are rated M so yeah. Please please please please review! And if you forgot to review on a certain chapter then you can go back! Please for me!_

_Anyways thanks for support and keep reading my stories._

_Oh and one more thing please do not ask for a sequel, it wont be happening, sorry! _**  
**


End file.
